


Refrain

by evil_brainmate



Series: Hartwin Week [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/pseuds/evil_brainmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin Week Day 2: Gifts</p><p>In which Harry learns that Eggsy is a talented singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Nothing but tooth rotting fluff here. Blatant stretching of the prompt "gifts" as in "talents" because everyone knows Taron can sing.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [oggalahad](http://oggalahad.tumblr.com).

Harry Hart considers himself a man who is, and likely always will be, married to his work. He is not prone to undertaking ventures that require his constant attention. Seeking out relationships never ranks high on his priority list, and he's not all that good at maintaining them to be honest. After Mr. Pickle passes away, Harry is content to let his home sit more or less empty for years when he himself is not there to occupy it.

Then a talented, gorgeous, young man comes crashing into his life and completely destroys every pre-conceived notion Harry holds about himself.

Thus, Harry Hart becomes a man married to his work, but having a long-standing affair with one Gary “Eggsy” Unwin. Eggsy's mere existence doesn't so much require as _demand_ Harry's constant attention, and Eggsy's happiness ranks at the top of Harry's list of priorities somewhere just under breathing. Harry's house has not been quiet in some time either given the constant din of JB's barking, Daisy's babbling and shrieks of delight when she comes over to play, and of course Eggsy's obsessive need to play music at nearly all hours of the day.

While he doesn't necessarily care for the majority of Eggsy's music, he never mentions it. The one time he ever complains that Eggsy's music (dubstep apparently) sounds like two washing machines fucking, Eggsy laughs and asks if Harry is going to shake a cane and tell him to get off his lawn. So no, Harry avoids the topic for the sake of his own ego and just soaks up Eggsy's extensive, and sometimes unusual, music collection. If the neighbor's find something mildly disconcerting about Harry tending to his garden while Eggsy's god-awful rap music blares through the windows, at least they keep it to themselves.

So it comes as a surprise when Harry comes home and his house is not exactly silent, but quiet. JB lies in his dog bed, snuffling in his sleep, and Harry can hear the clang of dishes which means Eggsy must be washing up in the kitchen. Harry doesn't hear any music though.

“Eggsy?” He calls as he hangs up his coat in the entry way.

No immediate reply comes, but half a beat later, Harry picks up Eggsy's rather hushed voice... singing? Harry makes his way to the kitchen, and surely enough Eggsy is drying off a glass; earbuds in and the rest of the world tuned out as he breathes out lyrics that Harry actually recognizes. Even at this muted volume, Harry can tell Eggsy has some talent. He smiles and watches from the doorway for a moment before tapping his knuckles on the wall to catch Eggsy's attention.

“SHI—Harry!” Eggsy yelps and snatches the earbuds from his ears. “You're home!”

“I wasn't trying to startle you,” Harry apologizes.

“It's okay.” An awkward silence stretches between them for a moment while Eggsy wrings the dishtowel in his hands in embarrassment. “So, hi.”

Harry huffs out an amused breath and grabs Eggsy's phone from where it lays next to the sink.

“Hey! Give that—” but it's too late and Harry has switched the audio to the stereo's bluetooth connection. Harry smiles at Eggsy and takes in the music for a moment.

“Sam Cooke?” He asks.

“It's just something stupid,” Eggsy grumbles and snatches his phone back from Harry, but he doesn't turn off the song.

“I apologize, I'm not trying to make fun of you. I'm just surprised. That song is as old as I am.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy replies and starts drying another glass.

“Not going to continue singing?” Harry asks as he joins Eggsy at the sink and begins scrubbing silverware and passing them along to Eggsy.

Eggsy eyes Harry dubiously for a moment, but shrugs and sings along, a little louder than he had earlier. Harry is surprised a minute later when the song switches to yet another that he knows from his own childhood, but then he realizes it must be a themed playlist. He just wouldn't have expected it from someone as young as Eggsy.

“Alright, you're making me feel a little self conscious here,” Eggsy says after a few minutes when they finish the last of the dishes.

“How so?” Harry asks. He gestures towards the living room, and Eggsy rolls his eyes but follows Harry. “You're quite talented,” he adds when the two of them settle onto the sofa; Harry propped up against one arm of the couch with Eggsy sprawled across him, head resting on Harry's chest.

“Please, I sound like a rusty hinge. I ain't practiced in years,” Eggsy laughs.

“Not that bad. Trust me. You should hear Merlin attempt karaoke.” Harry shudders and his mouth curls into a grimace at the memory of the last time he and Merlin had been in Tokyo at the same time. “Too much good sake and cheap beer leads to him throwing up during an otherwise quite soulful rendition of 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'.”

Eggsy positively howls with laughter, startling JB from his nap but the pug decides to take advantage of the opportunity to join the humans on the couch. When Eggsy recovers from his hysteria he chokes out a breathy, “I'll pass, thanks.”

“So you used to sing?” Harry asks.

“Uh, yeah. Took choir for a bit in secondary, but it didn't work out,” Eggsy replies, and Harry notices the abrupt departure of Eggsy's cheerful demeanor.

“Oh?”

“Didn't have a way to get to competitions or concerts,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Besides, my mum never cared for it much.”

That comes as a surprise to Harry. He had expected that Eggsy would have met some form of resistance to practicing the arts in his home, but not from Michelle.

“You're mother isn't a fan of singing?” Harry asks.

Eggsy shakes his head and tugs lightly at JB's ears while avoiding Harry's gaze. “My dad used to sing to her. Silly old songs like 'Cupid' and what not. Sometimes he would put on old records and stuff when he was watching me and would try to teach me to sing along too,” Eggsy bites his lip as a few tears gather in the corners of his eyes. “God, she used to laugh so much at us when she got home. I had a great ear, but couldn't really get the lyrics cos I was like five. But after he died, the songs just made her sad so...” Eggsy trails off with a shrug.

“Well, I appreciate that you've inherited your father's talent,” Harry says. “Several of them, so it seems.”

“Can we not talk about him?” Eggsy asks, finally looking Harry in the eye with a spark of not quite grief, but perhaps weariness. “I ain't mad or nothin'. It's just weird. At first it was kinda neat hearing 'bout how amazing my Dad was in the Marines and Kingsman because I miss him and Mum never really talks about him, but... It feels like there's these expectations when you, or Merlin, or the other knights bring him up.”

“I'm sorry, Eggsy. I should have realized—” Harry starts, but is cut off when Eggsy just shakes his head.

“It's okay. You knew Lee Unwin as a great soldier and all, but I didn't know that man. And you guys didn't know my Dad. So, I'd just like to hold onto what memories I've got, even if that means I don't get the whole story.”

“Of course, Eggsy,” Harry replies and wraps an arm around the young man's shoulders. After a few moments of silence he adds, “I wouldn't say no to hearing you sing more though.”

“Ugh, fine,” Eggsy groans as he reaches for his phone. “Just you wait, I'm pretty sure I have 'Pretty Woman' on here somewhere.”


End file.
